


Through the Forest

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Army Doctor John Watson, Being Lost, Blood and Injury, Doctor John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, It's For a Case, John Watson Takes Care of Sherlock Holmes, Light Angst, M/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 20. TOTO, I HAVE A FEELING WE’RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORE Lost | Field Medicine | Medieval-John and Sherlock running through a forest on a case. What is the worst that can happen?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Kudos: 28





	Through the Forest

The case had taken an unexpected turn, though most of them do when you’re out with Sherlock Holmes. John was far from surprised when Sherlock suddenly turned off the small pathway they were walking down and started running, full force into the forest that was off to the side. He only shakes his head and follows after him.

This was normal, while it may not seem the most practical to John, he knows Sherlock has something planned and that it will make a good story later on when he’s typing this up to put on the blog.

So he follows along behind Sherlock as they run through the forest for reasons unknown to him but he knows better than to question it. 

His eyes are fixed on Sherlock’s back to make sure he keeps up, not looking to where he was going and, apparently, Sherlock wasn’t watching either. It was only a few minutes before Sherlock was tripping over something hidden in the grass and under the leaves, falling onto a rock.

John stops as soon as he sees him going down and rushing over to his side, falling next to him, not caring about the wet ground beneath him. 

“Sherlock, are you okay?” He asks, worry noticeable in his voice.

Carefully, Sherlock rolls over, showing his leg where his trousers had gotten caught on a rather large rock, cutting through them and a couple of layers of skin as well. He winces, seeing it. He might not be bad with blood and injuries but seeing how bad it was certainly made it hurt more. 

“Okay.” John whispers, pulling a small kit out of his coat pocket, “Honestly, with you, I need to start carrying around a bigger first aid kit.” He states, pulling out a disinfectant and a roll of gauze. He cleans the wound the best he can, wrapping it with gauze. The fact that Sherlock wasn’t pushing him away or trying to run away was all the proof he needed that this was as bad as it looked and Sherlock acknowledged that. 

“You’re going to need stitches but I don’t have anything here to do that with so this is the best I can do right now.” He says, wrapping the gauze around his leg, covering from his ankle to his knee, just a little more than the injury itself was, and tying it in place, noting that there’s no tape in the small kit, very useful. What first aid kit has a roll of gauze but no way to hold it in place? 

“Okay, anywhere else you got hurt?” John asks, looking over him and checking for any injuries he might have. 

“No, no, I’m okay,” Sherlock says, sounding distracted as he looks around the forest. “We’ve lost him.”

“That’s what you’re worried about right now?” John asks, shocked for some reason, though he’s really not sure why. 

“Yes, John, believe it or not, this is what we’re in this forest for. Now we’re going to have to start over trying to find him, wait until there’s another sighting.” 

“First thing we’re going to do while you’re waiting on that, is get you to a hospital and get stitches and your leg properly cleaned so you don’t lose it.” John says, his voice firm, daring the other to argue with him. 

Sherlock rolls his eyes but doesn’t argue against what he was told to do. 

“Okay, now, I think I’ve done all I can do for right now. We need to get out of here, come on.” John says, holding his hand out for Sherlock to take and help him up. He wraps Sherlock’s arm around his shoulders to support him as they start to walk. “So, which way do we go to get out of here?” 

Sherlock looks around, confusion on his face, “Which way did we go to get in here?” He asks, looking down at John, “The fall sort of left me unsure.” He admits, as though it pains him to say.  
“Okay, that was a trip, not the fall, we’re not doing that again, Sherlock,” John states, hearing a quiet apology from the other man. He turns around, facing the opposite way. “This way, I think it was.” He says, though even he isn’t too sure, he had been looking at Sherlock and now at the path they were taken. 

Sherlock nods and together they start walking. 

“So you don’t know forest paths as well as you do London streets?” John asks, lightly, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

“Don’t be an idiot John,” Sherlock says, though there’s a fond tone to his voice, “That would definitely be a waste of space in my mind palace if I tried to memorize paths through ever forest in the world.” 

“Oh, yes, how foolish of me,” John says with a smile and a roll of his eyes. 

They walk a few minutes in silence when John decides to speak up again, “Were we this far into the forest? I thought it was only a couple of minutes.” 

“We were running, but if this is the way then we must be getting close to the path by now. If not then we went the wrong way.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.” 

“It would be problematic if we ended up lost in a forest.” Sherlock agrees, nodding as he looks around where they are, “I think this is the wrong way.” 

John nods, “Then maybe we should turn around and start going that way?” He suggests. 

“Perhaps, or continue going this way and see if it comes out anywhere. It might eventually, but there’s no way of knowing how far we would have to go.”

“You shouldn’t be on your leg that much, I already see it bleeding through the gauze at this point, Sherlock. We need to find out what the quickest way out of here is.” 

Sherlock nods, still looking around when a thought occurs to him, and he reaches for his phone.

“What are you doing?” John asks, watching him. 

“GPS. Why didn’t we think of it sooner? We can use it to find out where we are and the fastest way out of this place.” Sherlock responds. 

“Oh, now who is the idiot?” John asks, playfully. 

“Tease me all you want, Watson, I didn’t see you thinking of this either,” Sherlock says, a smirk playing around his mouth as the map loads. 

“Okay, fair enough, Holmes,” John says with a nod, looking at the screen as well. 

It only took a moment for the map to load up and them both to see that the path wasn’t too far away and that they had been walking beside it for a while now instead of walking towards it. Both men laugh quietly at the realization as they both start walking out of the forest, keeping the map up, just in case. 

Sometimes Sherlock does things John doesn’t understand and it leads them to interesting situations. Sometimes John is right though and they should just leave some of those situations alone. Some things are worth exploring and some end in injury. 

For now, though, their goal is to find the main road and a cab to get them to the nearest hospital. The suspect can wait a while or some of the local police can find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
